Realization
by smoothcriminal311
Summary: Kono and Steve are oblivious to their own chemistry with each other. Will they ever discover their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1: Water Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Hawaii Five-0**

 **POV: 3rd person omniscient**

It was late at night and the team was celebrating their latest victory. They decided to all change into their bathing suits, grab a couple beers, and relax on the beach. Behind them was a typical outside dinner show with people laughing and, of course, dancing. Danny, feeling a little too good after a couple beers, had just dragged Chin with him to go and hit on a few girls leaving Kono and Steve alone.

Kono and Steve sat in a peaceful silence listening to the sounds of the ocean. After a few more minutes, Steve had waded into the water and said, " Hey Kono?" "Yeah?" she responded. "Come look at this," he said. She swam out by him and asked,"What is it?" He then surprisingly splashed her with water and began laughing at her shocked face.

She responded by jumping on him and knocking him into the water. She then swam away as quickly as she could knowing Steve would try to get her back. Kono swam back until the water was at her knees. She looked around for Steve but couldn't find him. But then by surprise Steve grabbed her from behind wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. He then switched her body position and picked her up bride style. He carried her out deeper and then tossed her into the ocean. He quickly swam to the island. Steve looked back just to make sure she was okay and seeing that she was swimming back, he picked up his stuff and headed home knowing he would pay for this tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: A Spark

It was the next day and Steve was waiting anxiously in his office for Kono to arrive. Danny then walked in and asked, "Dude whats up with you?" "Last night Kono and I were in the water and one thing led to another, and I ended up tossing her into the water and then went home," Steve said smirking. Danny just shook his head and laughed. "What?" Steve asked confused. Danny just kept on laughing and said, "Nothing man." He then walked out of Steve's office and right into Chin's. Steve watched as Danny told the same story to Chin and watched him bust out laughing. Steve was now severely confused but all that went away when Kono walked through the door.

Chin and Danny stopped laughing and watched the rookie walk straight into her boss' office. She smiled as she walked in and said, "You're going to take me to dinner and drinks tonight." Steve just sat there and scrunched his eyebrows. Kono just laughed after said as she walked out,"Pick me up at 6:00." Danny and Chin laughed at Steve's confused face and they both walked in. "Sucks, brah," said Chin. "Hope you have a good time," Danny said wiggling his eyebrows. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked seriously. Chin clapped him on the back and they both walked out.

 _A few hours later_

It was around 5:15 and Steve was having a hard time deciding what to wear. _Casual or classy? Who am I kidding. Duh it's casual. Or maybe she'll want to go somewhere nice? Ugh why is this so damn hard? And why do I care?,_ Steve thought. He finally decided after another 15 minutes on a slightly tight, black, v-neck shirt with base Capri pants. Steve then realized it was 5:30 and hopped in his car and drove to Kono's.

By the time he got there it was 5:55 and knocked on the door. Kono opened it and smiled. She was wearing a purple tank top with black shorts. Steve raised a fist on the inside happy he didn't overdress. He then asked, "Ready?" She nodded and got into his car.

They decided to go for a casual outdoorsy restaurant and were waiting of their food to come. "So, how's Catherine?" Kono asked casually. "We actually broke up. Yeah, we both decided that it just wasn't working," Steve said turning his head away. Kono gave him a sad smile and reached for his hand. She squeezed it before letting go. "Anybody special in your life?" Steve asked smiling. Kono laughed and said, "No, I don't. And I don't think I'll ever have time for someone." Steve nodded and said, "Fair enough." Their food came and they ate, talked and laughed until it was almost 9:00. Steve looked at his watch and said, "Do you want me to take you home?" Kono shrugged and said, "You can or we could go for a walk on the beach." Kono grinned and Steve returned it.

While they were walking on the beach, Kono said, "Do you think you'll ever find someone that just completes you?" Steve looked at her and said, "Yeah. Do you?" She shook her head and responded, "I don't know. "Haven't met someone that I feel that way about or someone that feels that way about me," Kono said looking away. Steve noticed that she was a little embarrassed, so he took her hands in his and said, "Kono, you will find someone." "You think so?" Kono asked. "Of course," he said looking into her eyes. She nodded and smiled unconvincingly. She continued walking but Steve blocked her path. She raised an eyebrow and Steve smiled. "Kono you're beautiful, smart, and a total badass," he said smirking. She laughed and said, "Thanks." They had a moment when they both looked into each others eyes. It was like a spark had just ignited between them. Their faces were inches apart but they quickly came to their senses and stepped away from each other.

Steve took her home, none of them saying a word to each other. _No, no, no, no, no. There is no way I have_ feelings _for Kono. I just like her as a friend. Right?,_ Steve thought. _He's my boss. My boss. I can't like my boss. But would it be so bad? Yes it would Kono! What if you broke up? But what if we didn't?,_ Kono thought. Steve dropped her off and headed home. Both of them confused not knowing how they would get through the day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Separate Realization

Kono woke up the next day with a groan. She did not want to go into work today. To be clear, she did not want to see Steve. _I can't have feelings for him. It was probably because we were close to each other. Yeah...that's it. But what if it's not? Does he even feel the same way? Wait, why do I care? Ugh I have to figure this out! Do I like Steve?,_ these were the thoughts Kono had while she was getting ready. She decided on a blue v-neck shirt with black pants. She sighed and headed off to work.

While Kono was getting ready, Steve had already woken up and headed to the beach for a swim. _I can't like Kono, can I? I mean us having feelings for each other would destroy our relationship entirely. She probably doesn't even like me back. But what if she does?,_ Steve tried to clear his head of these thoughts before going to work. Steve, realizing he had forgotten about work, jumped out of the water, quickly dried himself off, changed, hopped in his car and drove to work.

When Steve had gotten there, they had already been handed an assignment. "Dude, where were you?" Danny asked. "Uh...I was just- I just lost track of time. Slept in," Steve said unconvincingly. Danny eyed him for a second but continued on talking with Chin about witnesses of the murder. Little did Steve know, Kono had seen Steve in the water has she was driving to work. She almost got into a crash looking at Steve's perfect six-pack.

Steve quickly glanced at Kono but tore his eyes away before she could catch him. He walked into his office and sat down in his chair and sighed. He turned himself toward the window to look through it. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. He knew nothing could be the same after this. Chin and Danny then walked in and asked what was up with him. Steve sighed and said, "Look, Kono and I had a...moment yesterday." Their eyes went wide. "What happened? Did you kiss?" Chin interrogated. "No, nothing happened. She might not even like me back," Steve said. Danny smiled as Steve realized what he just said. Steve's face turned red as he tried to cover it up but Chin and Danny weren't buying it. "You do like my baby cousin!" Chin exclaimed happily. "Wait, what?" Steve asked confused. "Nevermind that, this is great!" Danny said. "No! It's not! What if we did get together and broke up? That would ruin our relationship!" Steve said sighing and sitting down. Danny and Chin immediately pulled him back up. "I'll talk to her and see how she's doing," Chin said. Steve thanked him and Chin walked out.

A few hours later it was around 5:00 and Danny had just handcuffed the murderer and sent him away in a cop car. Kono and Chin were on the roof in case the Keller came out the other way. They were heading down the staircase when Chin asked, "So what's up with you and Steve?" Kono almost tripped all the way down the stairs. She blushed and said, "What?" "You heard me," Chin said back. "N-nothing. There-there's nothing going on," Kono stuttered. "Kono, what's going on? You can tell me anything, cousin," Chin said reassuringly. Kono smiled, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sure you've heard from Steve that we ...you know..." "Had a moment," Chin said quoting Steve. "Yeah," Kono admitted. "Do you like him?" Chin asked. "Even if I did, he could never feel the same way," Kono said continuing to walk down the stairs. "You do like him," Chin said laughing. She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. I do." Chin smiled and they greeted the rest of their team once they got outside with Steve and Kono not making eye contact.

Later, Kono and Steve were in their separate offices while Chin and Danny were outside talking. "Yeah, she likes him," Chin said. "Okay, so how do we get them together?" Danny asked. "I have the perfect idea," Chin said smiling wide. He explained his plan to Danny and he agreed immediately. They figured out all the details and couldn't wait for what was going to happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

It was late at night, around 6:00ish, and Steve was in his office doing paperwork. Suddenly, Danny came bursting through his door shouting so many things at once, it took a few seconds to get it out of him. "Kono what?" Steve asked. "She's in trouble! She's hurt! Some guy was trying to steal from the bar, Kono tried to stop him but he had a gun and he got her in the leg! She's bleeding out!" Danny shouted. Steve's eyes widened and he took off through the door. Danny casually walked out Steve's office and leaned against the doorframe. Steve came back and asked, "Where is she?" "On the beach of course," Danny answered jogging out the door. Steve nodded and said, "Let's take the car." Danny said with urgency in his voice, "Hurry up she's dying."

Danny literally thought he was going to have a heart attack by the way Steve was driving. Once they got to the beach Steve jumped out the car with Danny following suit. But what Steve saw was nothing compared to what Danny said. What he saw was a blanket with wine and picnic-type food, that was on the beach but far enough from the ocean that they wouldn't get wet. "What's this?" Steve asked. As soon as he said that Kono ran up on the other side of them with Chin. "Steve, you're not hurt?" Kono asked. "Me? You're not hurt?" Steve said back. "He told me you were in danger of dying," Kono said pointing to chin. "He told me the same thing," Steve said pointing to Danny. Chin and Danny smirked. Chin then said, "We lied." "No kidding," Steve said. "Here's what's going to happen. You two are going to sit down and have dinner together," Chin said sternly. "And why do we have to do that?" Kono asked. "I'm leaving," Steve said walking away. "No you're not. You two have something together and that's that," Danny said, "Now sit down!" They both sat down reluctantly. Danny and Chin then walked away and left the two alone.

They soon fell into silence not knowing what to say. "Wine?" Steve asked quietly. Kono smiled lightly and nodded. He opened the wine and poured it into two glasses. "So, about what Danny said..." Kono trailed on. "Yeah. Uh, that's just him being himself," Steve said slowly. Kono nodded sadly. He sighed a seeing her upset, so he gathered up all his courage, and said, "Look, Kono, I li...I have feelings for you." She smiled brightly in contrast to Steve's confused face. "I have feelings for you too," Kono said. Steve mirrored her smile and asked, "Shall we dig in?" "We shall," Kono said happily. The two went on talking just like they would before and laughed like old times. At the end of the night, Steve and Kono were side by side looking at the stars. "So, do you need a ride home?" Steve asked. "I think Danny and Chin made it that way so you would have to take me home," Kono said laughing. "Okay then," Steve said. He stood helping Kono up as well. He pecked her on the cheek and took her hand. Kono giggled and they both walked towards the car happier then ever.

While Steve was walking Kono to her door, Danny called. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey, so are you two gonna... Ya know?" Danny asked laughing. Steve laughed and told Kono what he said. She laughed too and said, " I don't think we're there yet but I don't mind a little..." Steve smiled and said, "I agree. With all of that sentence." She kissed him lightly, walked inside, and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5: The End

It was the next evening and the team had just finished dinner. Chin and Danny had already left and Steve had just paid the check with Kono waiting for him. He walked back to her and asked, "Want to come back to my place?" "Yeah, sure," she said with a smile. He took her back home with him and they were sitting on the couch together. Her legs were draped across his and his hand was on her knee. There was a tension in the air that made them both a little comfortable. Kono couldn't take it anymore and practically leaped on him. She kissed him with passion and he returned it. He wrapped his arms around her waist while hers were around his neck. She straddled him and pressed his back on the arm of the couch. She opened her mouth graciously and his tongue slipped in. He then peppered kisses on her jaw and on her neck. He left a mark on her neck to show everyone she was his. They kissed slowly and he smiled against her lips. Kono rested her head against his shoulder and he relaxed against the couch with her in his arms.

They turned the tv on and a few minutes later Chin called. "Hey, brah, what's up?" Steve asked. "Well Danny is over and he wondered whether you two were... Ya know and so we called to see what was uh-happening," Chin said trying not to laugh. "No as a matter of fact, we're not," Steve said jokingly. "You guys wanna come over?" Chin asked. Steve looked at Kono and she nodded, since Chin was on speaker without him knowing it. "Yeah we'll be over in a few," Steve said hanging up. He stood and Kono groaned reaching for Steve to help her up. He laughed and helped her. She grinned and kissed him and said, "Let's go." And they both walked out happier than ever.

 **The end! Let me know if you want me to do some one shots or some other rated fanfics! M or K! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
